The Man Who Changed My Life
by AngelCat93
Summary: We are all familiar with Tim Burton's beloved movie. But has anyone ever wonder what Kim's thoughts and feelings were when Edward was in the town? Told from Kim's POV. Rated T just to be safe. Please rate and review.
1. Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the **_**Edward Scissorhands **_**characters. All the characters belong to Tim Burton****.**

Have you've been away for awhile and you feel like you've missed a lot when you get back. That's how I felt when my mom brought home a kind and very special man. Little did I know that this man would change my life.

My story begins one night when I was returning home from a camping trip with my friends. "Ok, guys we're home." my friend, Denny, said opening up his van door for me to get out. My friend, Suzanne, got out of the van and then my boyfriend, Jim, got out of the van. He helped me out of the van. After I got all my stuff, I thanked Denny for driving. Jim kissed me good bye. "Don't forget your arm!" I said jokingly with Jim.

"Oh, yeah." Jim replied.

I walked into my house. I was super quiet so I wouldn't wake my parents. I walked to my room and I enter it. I set my stuff down. I then took my overcoat and my shirt off. I only have my undershirt and pants on as I go to the mirror to check my face. As I look in the mirror, I noticed a man with scissors or knives or something for hands lying in my bed. I freak out and let out an ear piercing scream. Who is this man? He's going to kill me! I ran out of the room. My screams were so loud that they woke up my parents and my brother, Kevin.

"There's something in my room! Go look!" I screamed as my mom tried to calm me down.

I saw the man come out and walk down the hallway. I freaked out even more. Luckily my dad took the man downstairs. Dad also sent Kevin back to bed. As dad was taking care of Edward, mom was in my room with me trying to calm me down. After a bit, my mom took me into Kevin's room.

"You can sleep in Kevin's room tonight." my mom whispered.

She pulled out the bottom bunk of Kevin's bed.

"Why does he have to stay here?" I complained.

"Oh my goodness Kim. I'm surprised at you." my mom replied.

She walked over to me. "Now we'll go downstairs and shake the man's hand."

I looked at her. "Shake his hand?" I asked.

"Well not literally, goodness you scared him half to death." my mom said.

"I scared him?" I asked. I beg your pardon mom but he scared me! After a minute, mom and I were walking down the basement steps.

"Hi, Bill." my mom said.

Mom brought me over to the bar counter. "I just wanted you two to have a proper introduction. Edward this is Kim. Kim this is Edward who is going to live with us." When my mom finished speaking, Edward looked at me. He had a straw hanging out of his mouth and he smelled like liquor. What had dad given him?

I gathered up my courage. "Hi." I said with the little courage I had.

Edward said nothing. He suddenly fell off the stool. My mom caught him but I backed up. I wanted no part of this strange man.

Over the next few days, Edward became really popular with the neighbors. He was asked to do many things for them. One thing was cutting bush sculptures for them. I however wanted no part of Edward. One day Jim, Suzanne and I were walking home. We were talking about Edward. Suddenly I heard a shout. "Kim!" the voice shouted.

I turned around and saw that the shout came from Edward.

"Oh no." I said quietly.

"He's calling you, Kimba!" Jim said playfully.

"Stop it!" I said quietly.

The three of us said nothing. Edward said nothing. Suddenly Jim picked me up in his arms. "Don't worry. She's waiting for you!" Jim yelled sarcastically to Edward.

Jim put me back down. We walked the other way. Unfortunely, I didn't see how sad Edward was.

**~End Chapter 1 **

**I hope everyone liked it. Chapter 2 is up next. **


	2. Possible Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**

Later that night, my family, Edward and I were eating dinner. I also had Jim and Suzanne over for dinner. As we were eating, Edward was cutting the meat. Dad was talking to Jim about money. Mom jumped into the conversation and Jim was answering back to her politely. "My goodness it must be wonderful to be that rich!" my mom replied to Jim's part of the conversation.

"Well, he keeps things pretty well locked up. He's so cheap he won't even buy me a car." Jim replied.

"Well, he probably wants you to buy it yourself. I agree. It builds character." my dad replied.

Suddenly, Edward held a piece of meat out to Suzanne. She declined it. "I can't eat that. He used his hands. I don't think its sanitary." she said simply.

Edward held the meat out to me. I sat back so he could put the meat on my plate. He accidently dropped the meat on my lap. "I'm sorry." Edward said shyly.

Jim snickered.

"Kim, do you want me to help you clean that up?" my mom asked.

"No that's ok. I'll get it." I said. I picked up the meat and put it on my plate. I got up and left the table.

Edward was becoming more and more popular. Women were even asking him to cut their dogs' fur and then they even asked Edward to cut their hair. I witnessed these new hairstyles on my way home from school. I had hoped that mom hadn't gotten involved but I was wrong. I walked inside of my house. "I'm home!" I called.

"Hi, honey. We're in here!" my mom called back.

I walked into my parents' bedroom. I stood in the doorway. I saw that my mom's hair was cut.

"What'd you do to your hair?" I asked.

"Edward cut it. Isn't that wild?" my mom replied excitedly.

I looked at Edward. I felt a strange feeling inside me. It was almost like I was blushing. I smiled and walked towards my room. What the heck happened? Do I have feelings for Edward? It couldn't be. Could it?

A few days later, Jim and I were at the mall. When we were about to leave, I thought I saw Edward standing at a distance but I was too focused on Jim. When Denny dropped us off at my house, the door was locked. I couldn't find my key.

"Do you got it?" Jim asked.

"No." I said with a sigh.

While I was digging through my pocketbook, Jim was trying to do whatever he could to get into the house. Edward came up the walk. Maybe he would he have a key. "Do you have a key?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Edward replied.

I went back to looking for my key. Jim tried opening the window but it wouldn't budge. "Well we're stranded." Jim said.

Suddenly Edward opened the door with his scissor. I walked into the entrance of my house. I turned around to face Edward. "Wow, thanks!" I say with a smile towards Edward.

I saw Edward smile back. I walk in the house to put my stuff away. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. Maybe I do have feelings for him.

**~End of Chapter 2**

**I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 is up next. **


	3. Making Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Edward Scissorhands characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton**

The next day, Jim, Kevin and I were watching an interview featuring my mom and Edward. The interview got to the part where the audience asks the featured person questions. Edward, with the help of mom, answered all the questions. The last person to ask a question was a lady. I thought her question was very modest and very weird.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"Awwww!" came the reply of the television host.

"Sure he does. Right Kim?" Jim said teasingly.

"Right Kim!" Kevin laughed.

"Great, now you got him started!" I said.

"Knock it off bubblebutt!" Jim said lightly hitting Kevin on the arm.

"You did it!" Kevin exclaimed.

"So!" Jim yelled back.

We turned our attention back to the television program.

"So how about it Edward? Is there some special lady in your life?" the television host asked.

Edward look straight into the camera. If one did not know me, then to them it would look like he is just staring into space. I knew that he wanted me to see something. I realized how terrible I was to Edward. I realized that I needed to show compassion towards him. Most of all I realized that I had feelings for him and I was afraid to tell him. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Edward reached out to grab the microphone. He accidently cut the cord and got shocked. The shock caused him to fall back onto the floor. I gasped but Jim and Kevin just laughed. I was shocked at their actions.

"Why are you laughing? He got hurt!" I stated.

"What do you care? It was a little shock!" Jim replied.

"A little shock?" I retorted.

Jim sat up. "I wish we were taping that. I'd give anything to see that again." he said amused by the shock.

I was disgusted. How could Jim be so mean? He's always been so nice to me. Why all of sudden does he hate Edward?

The next day my family and I were eating out for lunch. Edward was not there but he was supposed to meet us there. He was with my neighbor, Joyce. Now I don't like Joyce because she is a 'flirt', if you know what I mean. I did not trust Joyce and I especially didn't trust her being around Edward. After a few minutes, Edward walked up to our table. "Sorry I'm late." he said.

My mom, Kevin and I scooted over so Edward could sit down.

"So Edward did you have a productive day?" my dad asked.

"Mrs. Monroe showed me where the new salon is going to be. You could have a cosmetics counter." Edward said to my mom.

"Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful!" mom said.

Edward continued. "And then she showed me the back room where she took all her clothes off." he said.

Kevin snickered. Mom and I just stared at Edward. Dad paid no mind to Edward's comment. He continued with the conversation. "So, I guess your next step is the bank, huh? my dad asked.

"The bank?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Get yourself a loan and get yourself started. But with your talents, it will be a snap right?" my dad asked.

Edward nodded.

"Yeah." my dad said in a matter of a fact way.

I looked at Edward. I could tell that Edward was unsure of what dad wanted him to do. I prayed that everything would go okay and that Edward would understand what my dad wanted him to do.

**~End of Chapter 3 (Chapter 4 is up next!)**


	4. Arrested

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**

The next day, Jim and I were walking home from school. Jim was talking about a plan to buy a new van. His plan involved breaking into his parents' house and stealing their money. I did not agree with his plan.

"But that's breaking and entering!" I said.

"Look my parents have insurance money up the rear. What will it cost them a few bucks?" Jim replied.

"Well, why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because my father keeps the room locked and we need Edward to help get us in." Jim explained.

"Well can't you take the key when he's sleeping or something?" I asked.

"He guards that key with his life!" Jim replied.

I am hesitant to say anything.

"Come on. Razorblades would do anything for you!" Jim continued.

"That's not true!" I said.

"Oh, no. Why don't you ask him?" Jim said.

"That's not fair!" I replied.

"Fair? What's fair gotta do with anything?" Jim retorted.

There was a moment of silence. Jim continued talking.

"C'mon. Don't you want us to have our own van like Denny? We can be by ourselves whenever we want." Jim said holding and rubbing my arm.

"Well…yeah…" I said with a hesitant tone in my voice.

I pushed Jim's arm away after I was done talking. How could I say yes to Jim so easily? What was wrong with me? I didn't want to get Edward involved in any kind of trouble.

Later that night, my friends, Edward and I arrived at Jim's parents' house. When we got out of the van I saw lights on. "Are you sure there isn't anyone here?" I asked.

"Those go on automatically. They're gone for a week. Now you promised you'd do this. Now come on!" Jim replied.

Denny, Suzanne and I went ahead. Jim and Edward followed close behind us. We moved quickly to the front door. Jim moved out of the way to let Edward unlock the door. Edward was able to unlock the door. When the door was opened, Jim rushed in first. We passed a table that had Jim's framed senior picture on it. Jim faced the picture downwards on the table. We quickly followed Jim to the back room. Once there Edward opened the door to the back room. Edward stepped into the back room. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the door shut and locked with Edward still inside!

"Grrr, he had it wired separately!" Jim said.

Jim, Denny and Suzanne started to flee the house. I stayed behind to try to get Edward out of the room. Suddenly, I felt Jim grab my arm. "No, Jim! We can't just leave him!" I said still holding the doorknob.

Jim picked me up and carried me out of the house.

"Put me down!" I said trying to break free of Jim's grasp.

It was too late. We were already outside getting into the van. Once everyone was in the van, Denny drove away from the house. Everybody forgot about Edward but I didn't. I tried to persuade Denny to turn around and go back for him.

"Denny turn around!" I yelled.

"No way man!" Denny replied.

I tried persuading Jim. "Jim it's your house. They can't arrest you for setting off the alarms. We'll tell them we freaked and ran!" I said.

"No, because my father would prosecute!" Jim replied.

"His own son?" I asked in shock.

"Especially his own son! And if Edward tells, I'll kill him!" Jim said.

I tried to persuade Denny one more time to turn around. Jim, however, would not allow it. After a bit I decided that I couldn't win. I sat back and waited until Denny dropped me off at my house. All that night I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I'm sorry Edward. Please don't hate me for what I did.

In the morning, I woke up and got ready for school. The events from the night before were still eating away at me. I rushed out of my house to go to school. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Jim. Luckily, my classes were all in a different hallway than him. That put my mind at ease. My only concern was about Edward. I know he was in prison but I was praying that he would be at my house when I got home. After school, I walked home by myself. Luckily, Jim couldn't find me at all that day. I approached my house. I entered it. I saw Edward standing in the living room near my mom's collection of pictures.

"You're here. They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked.

Edward shook his head no.

"Were you scared?" I asked.

Edward shook his head no again.

"I tried to make Jim go back but you can't make Jim do anything." I explained with a pause. I continued to speak. "Thank you for not telling them that we-…" I started to say.

"You're welcome." Edward finished.

"It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was." I said.

"I knew it was Jim's house." Edward replied.

"Y…You did?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Well then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because you asked me too." Edward said.

I felt like my heart shattered. Suddenly all the guilt came back inside my heart. I had to set things right. I had to break all relations with Jim. Suddenly, I heard a shout. I look and see Jim in the backyard. I stormed out into the backyard. Jim tried to touch me.

"Don't!" I said giving him a shove.

"When are you going to stop? Now I did what I could. My old man thinks he's retarded otherwise he'd still be in jail. What more do you want to do?" Jim asked.

"You could tell the truth!" I yelled.

"So could you. You were there too!" Jim replied.

"You know it wasn't my doing. You know I didn't want to do it!" I yelled.

"But you did do it!" Jim replied.

I was disgusted with Jim. I turned and walked back into my house. I heard Jim shout as I walked into my house. "I don't know why you even give a care, anyway!" Jim shouted.

I pretended like I couldn't hear him. I wanted no part of Jim anymore. I realized that I did not love Jim anymore. I loved Edward.

**~End of Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 is up next!**


	5. Broken Trust

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**_

_***And sorry it took me so long to submit this chapter. I've been busy with other things so I haven't had time to write any of my stories really.***_

Later that night, my family, Edward and I were eating. However, Edward was not eating a lot of food. It was mostly because he felt like everything was his fault. I knew he was innocent but dad thought otherwise.

"Well, Edward we'll help you replace the towels and the drapes but our confidence in you will not be so easy to replace." my dad said.

"Dad!" I said hoping he would go easy on Edward.

"Ok, a little ethics for you. You're walking down the street. You find a suitcase full of money. Do you A: keep the money, B: turn it into the police or C: give it to your loved ones?" dad asked him.

I did not like how my dad didn't trust Edward anymore.

"This is stupid!" I said.

"Kim." my mom started.

"I'd keep the money." Kevin stated.

"Simmer down." my mom said.

There was a silence. I thought I'd try and change the subject. "Hey how about after dinner, we go down to the bowling alley? That'd be fun." I said.

"You're not seeing Jim tonight?" my mom asked.

"No!" I replied. Are you kidding mom? I don't ever want to see Jim again.

Suddenly Kevin started talking about a kid's show and tell project. Mom interrupted him. She let dad continue speaking.

"Edward, we're waiting." my dad said.

"Give it to my loved ones?" Edward asked lifting his head.

My dad shook his head. I smiled at his response.

"Oh, Edward it seems that's the thing to do but its not." my mom said.

Edward looked sad. He put his head back down.

"Well think about it, you guys. That's the nicer thing to do. That's what I would do." I said.

"Let's not confuse him so let's cut the comedy for awhile." my dad replied.

"I am being serious dad. It is the nicer thing to do!" I said.

"Well we're not talking about nice, we're talking about right and wrong!" my dad replied.

Kevin laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I said hitting Kevin on the arm.

"Oh, goodness. No wonder poor Edward can't learn right and wrong, living in this family!" my mom said getting up from the table.

She took hers and Edward's plate to the kitchen.

_**~End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is up next.**_

_***Sorry if this chapter was so short. I promise that the final chapter will be longer.***_


	6. Farewell My Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Scissorhands. The movie and its characters belong to Tim Burton. I only the fic.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long delay in the final chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block. And I had barely any motivation to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As the days went on it seemed like I was the only one who still trusted Edward. I stood in the doorway and watched him cut our rose bush. I felt my heart aching for Edward. I couldn't stay silent anymore. I had to tell him how I really felt about him. I had to tell him that I loved him. A few more days passed. It was getting close to Christmas. That meant that it was almost time for our annual Christmas party. On the night of the party, mom and I were decorating our Christmas tree. My dad was up on the roof putting up decorations. Kevin was at a friend's house. Edward was outside. While mom and I were decorating we were chatting back and forth.

"It needs something more." My mom said.

"More bells?" I asked holding out a bell.

"More bells." My mom replied in agreement.

"Mom do you really think that we should be having this party?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It's just what we need to calm everyone down and then things will just go back to normal." My mom said.

There was a pause. "Do you have any more bells?" My mom asked me again.

I looked and saw that I didn't have any more. I walked over and knelt down in front of the box. While I was looking in the box I noticed what looked like snow falling down. I stood up and walked outside into the backyard. Sure enough it was snow. It was coming from Edward who was carving an angel out of a block of ice. The snow angel looked like me. As the snow was falling, I began to dance at the base of the sculpture. I was just twirling in circles but hey it was just me and Edward. He was the prince and I was the princess. It was the most perfect and beautiful moment. I wanted it to last forever but the moment just had to end.

"Hey!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted in the distance. \

Edward had just started climbing down the ladder when the person shouted. The voice startled Edward and caused him to accidently cut my hand. The person who yelled walked into the backyard. It was Jim.

"It's just a scratch Jim. Really!" I pleaded.

"Now you've done it! Stay back!" Jim yelled giving Edward a hard shove.

I pleaded for Jim to stop but he wouldn't. After a bit mom came out to see what was going on.

"Call a doctor. He skewered Kim." Jim said.

"He didn't skewer me!" I replied desperately.

My mom didn't listen. Instead she took me inside my house and had me sit down. I wanted to be outside to stop Jim but I knew I had to clean my cut up first. Soon after my mom started cleaning my cut. My mom went to get another cloth. I took the opportunity to go back outside and see if Edward was okay. Once outside I saw that Jim was the only one there. I was furious. What did that jerk do to Edward? I had to find out.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"He tried to hurt you!" Jim replied pointing a finger at me.

"No, he did not and you know it!" I yelled.

"Are you nuts?! I just saw him!" Jim yelled back.

"Jim, I don't love you anymore. I just want you to go okay? Just go!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Are you serious? Lose me to that? He isn't even human!" Jim said.

You can imagine how furious I was. How dare Jim say that Edward wasn't human. If you ask me Jim was the one that wasn't human.

"Just get out of here!" I yelled.

Jim turned and left my backyard. I saw my dad coming down the ladder.

"Dad did you see where Edward went?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just waltzed down the street." My dad replied.

"We have to find him." I said.

"Your father will find him dear." My mom said pulling me into the house.

After my dad left to go find Edward mom started cleaning my cut. After a few minutes our doorbell rang. My mom answered the door. It was the police.

"Mrs. Boggs, I'm here to see the man with the hands." The police officer explained.

"Oh…well…" my mom hesitated.

"He's not here. Thank you." The police officer replied. The police officer left our house. My mom closed the door and turned to me. She looked worried. I was praying that Edward wouldn't get caught. A few minutes later my mom and were still waiting at home. Dad hadn't returned yet. I was getting anxious. I went to look out the window.

"What time is it?" I asked my mom.

"It's almost 8:30. Great party huh?" my mom replied trying to change the subject.

I sat down on the couch. "Where are they? God, I hope he's okay." I replied.

My mom agreed. There was a silence. My mom continued to speak. "You know when I brought Edward down here, I didn't think things through. But now I think its best if he goes back up there. At least there he's safe." My mom explained.

I was deeply saddened. I knew my mom was right but I had to see Edward one last time. Suddenly my dad entered the house. "Well I got as far as the Whittman's and I couldn't find him." My dad said.

"Well let's get in the car and go look for him." My mom replied.

I tried to follow them but my dad stopped me. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked.

"With you guys." I replied. I was desperate to go with mom and dad. I wanted to help find Edward but my dad wouldn't have it.

"No you're staying here in case someone shows up." My dad replied.

My mom and dad left me alone in my house. I prayed that either my parents would find Edward or he would return to my house. After a bit, I walked to the kitchen to get a drink. My parents hadn't returned with Edward. I was getting worried. Suddenly I heard my front door open. I saw Edward come in. I walked up behind Edward. I touched him gently on his shoulder.

"Edward." I said softly.

Edward turned around to face me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Where is everybody?" he asked again.

"Out looking for you." I replied.

There was a silence. I felt my heart breaking. And worst of all I felt scared and lonely.

"Hold me." I said very quietly.

Edward raised his hands as if he was getting ready to hug me. He then put his hands back at his sides. "I can't." Edward replied quietly.

Edward walked past me over to my living room window. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. He felt like he couldn't do anything but I wanted to show him that he was just the same as everyone else. I walked over to Edward. I moved myself carefully under his arms. I held his left arm and laid my head on his chest. For the first time I felt Edward's heartbeat. His heartbeat was so warm and relaxing. Edward rested his chin on top of my head. As I was standing there at the window I felt like we had been there for hours. In reality we had only been standing there for a few minutes. I would always have this moment forever. Suddenly, I didn't feel Edward's chin on my head. I looked to see him looking out the window. I saw Jim and Denny swerving through the street. We rushed outside. Once outside Edward saw Kevin crossing the street in front of Denny's van. Edward ran out and pushed Kevin to safety. Kevin, however, was frightened and ended up getting scratched several times. At this point the neighbors began to crowd around Edward. Edward was trying to help but Kevin's fear was things worse. Joyce's husband tried to get Edward away from Kevin. He however ended up getting hurt in the process. I could see that Edward was more frightened than ever. I saw my parents pull up in their car. They were worried about Kevin. As my parents took Kevin back to the house I heard mom tell Edward to come home. I was determined to get over to Edward. As I ran towards Edward I felt someone grab me from behind. I saw that it was Jim. He had a tight grip on me but I managed to break free from his grasp. I hurried over to Edward. He looked at me with the saddest expression. I was going to comfort him when Jim suddenly rushed in and started repeatedly beating Edward on the ground. I tried to stop Jim but there was no chance that I could get past him to help Edward. I watched Jim continuously hurt Edward. I wondered if this would ever end. Luckily Edward sliced Jim's arm. This forced Jim to get off Edward. I ran to Edward. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get the words out. Behind me I heard police sirens. I couldn't let Edward go to prison for something he didn't do. I looked to Edward again. "Run!" I said finally.

Edward gave me a glance and took off down the street with the police following. The neighbors also followed much to the dismay of my mom. I began to walk back to my house when I suddenly heard gunshots in the distance. I instantly ran down the street as fast as I could. I was really praying that Edward wasn't dead. Somehow I was able to outrun the crowd. I proceeded to Edward's mansion. I climbed the hill and entered the mansion. I didn't see Edward on the ground floor so I climbed the steps to the top floor. I saw that the roof was partially caved in. I looked around the room for Edward. I didn't see him until I heard the sound of metal shears flickering in the air. I was relieved when I saw Edward sitting on the fireplace hearth. I ran to him and knelt down in front of him.

"They're coming?" Edward asked.

I was trying not to bring up the situation so I didn't reply to Edward. I also didn't want to worry him too much.

"Did I hurt Kevin?" Edward asked again.

"No he's ok. Mostly he was just scared." I replied.

There was a small silence. I continued to speak. "Edward I was so afraid. I thought you were dead." I said gently rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't." a man's voice replied suddenly.

I recognized the voice to be Jim's voice. Jim had a revolver in his hand. He fired once at me and Edward. The bullet luckily missed us but Jim wasn't finished yet. He wanted to kill Edward. Jim aimed the gun at Edward again. I had to stop Jim. I rushed out and grabbed Jim's arm. I tried to stop him from shooting the revolver. Jim had no intention to not pull that trigger. He fired his revolver at the already decaying ceiling and then shoved me off of him. All I could do was watch as the ceiling boards fell on Edward. I was relieved when I saw that Edward was still alive. I was about to go and help Edward to his feet when I saw Jim heading in that direction. I saw Jim kick Edward so that it was harder for him to get up. I watched in horror as Jim proceeded to hit Edward with one of the ceiling boards. Jim hit Edward repeatedly so he couldn't get back on his feet. I had enough of Jim's crap. I had to help Edward. I staggered to my feet. I grabbed another piece of the ceiling board. The board was a bit heavy but I was able to pick it up. When I was close enough to Jim I smacked him with the board. I dropped the board and got on top of Jim. I held one of Edward's blades to Jim's throat.

"Stop it or I'll kill you myself!" I told Jim angrily.

Jim cursed and pushed me away. Edward stood up and walked over to me to see if I was okay.

"Hey, I said stay away from her!" Jim yelled with his fist raised.

Edward turned sharply toward Jim. He had the most serious and angriest look on his face. I have never seen him get so angry. Edward stabbed his scissor into Jim's stomach. Jim was shocked and ended up falling backward out of the mansion window. Edward and I looked out the window. We saw Jim's lifeless body lying on the ground. We could also see the neighbors walking up the hill. When the neighbors saw Jim's body they freaked out. At this point Edward and I turned away from the window. Edward looked so sad. I could figure that he thought that he had done wrong by killing Jim. I took another look out the window. The neighbors looked about ready to barge into the mansion. I turned back to Edward. I didn't know what to say. I knew Edward couldn't return to the neighborhood but I also didn't want to leave him either. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Goodbye." Edward said quietly.

My heart sank at that word. I knew that I could not stay with Edward. It was too dangerous to stay. I started to cry. I knew I couldn't stay but I wanted to leave Edward knowing that we were at least happy. I wanted to give him the best gift that made him feel loved. I leaned in and kissed Edward gently on the lips. I felt him kiss me back. Before we parted from kissing I decided to tell him one last thing. "I love you." I whispered still fighting back tears. After our kiss, I left Edward. I ran back down to the first floor. I had to get the nosy crowd to leave the hill for good. I saw some unused scissors hanging on a metal rack nearby. That gave me an idea. I grabbed the scissors and walked outside.

"Is he in there?" a neighbor asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to speak. "He's dead. The roof caved in on them. They killed each other." I said sadly with a pause. I continued to speak. "You can see for yourselves." I said as lifted up the scissor. "See?!" I finished now having the scissor raised above my head.

I saw the neighbors leave one by one with sad or guilty expressions on their faces. I put my arm down. I knew my plan was successful. When I knew everyone had left I started down the hill. I stopped at the gate. I looked back at the mansion. _Edward be safe. I'll always love you. _I smiled and walked through the gate. I made my way back to my house.

I will always love Edward. He'll always have a special place in my heart. Even as I grow older I have never forgot that sweet man. He changed my life and I'm grateful for that. Edward will always be my dearest love.

_**And done. I finally completed this story. Again sorry it took so long for me to post up the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this story. It's not perfect but I'm still proud of this story. I enjoyed writing it. **_


End file.
